


Путь в Валгаллу

by Iason_Mink



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate History, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iason_Mink/pseuds/Iason_Mink
Summary: Катастрофически ООС-ные персонажи Ai no kusabi в условных декорациях AU-шного Третьего Рейха. Полнейший тайм-лайм и фейхоа.





	Путь в Валгаллу

Рики сидел в гримерке, курил, выпуская дым в лицо своему отражению. Сбоку, с фотографии на него смотрела мать — блистательная Дава Лхапа, в восточном костюме и высокой тиаре. С тех пор, как мать уплыла на гастроли в Америку, прошло уже больше двух лет. Рики остались в наследство: небольшая квартирка, экзотическая фамилия и неблагонадежная национальность.  
Дали второй звонок. Рики затушил сигарету, потянулся длинно и поднялся. Гай тоже встал, подпрыгнул, разминаясь. В гримерку заглянула Грета, рассмеялась:  
— А герр Минк уже в ложе. Мимея такая… — Она закатила глаза и показала, какая в данный момент Мимея.  
— Цветы прислал? — Деловито спросил Гай.  
— Как обычно — белые розы и шоколад. Ни одного спектакля не пропускает, а больше ничего. Не приглашает никуда и даже не пытается познакомиться. Вот что это значит? — Грета развела руками.  
— Оценивает ее с точки зрения расовой полноценности. Видимо, пока не пришел к однозначному выводу, — сказал Рики.  
— И почему-то никому не приходит в голову, что герр Минк просто любит современный балет, — Гай накинул длинный струящийся плащ и улыбнулся, — какие вы все-таки испорченные люди.

Мимея уже стояла за кулисами, смотрела на герра Минка, невозмутимо сидевшего в ложе, и боялась. Герой нации — это было слишком. Это почти как фюрер в качестве поклонника. Страшно. «От него и подарки, наверное, брать нельзя», — беспокоилась она. И еще Мимея не могла представить, как герр Минк склоняет голову, как целует, как такое может быть? Она видела его на плакатах и в кино, в кадрах кинохроники. У нее была открытка с его портретом в образе Зигфрида — в латах, с длинными волосами, струящимися по ветру. Не верилось, что это обычный человек из плоти и крови, что можно провести пальцами по его коротким волосам на затылке и поцеловать его губы.

— Мальчики, поддержку резче, выше. Сегодня я должна летать.

И она летала. Можно было как угодно относиться к Мимее за кулисами, но на сцене она была прекрасна. И если ее похитит этот герой нации, то труппу можно распускать.

Слишком уж серьезно все выглядело. Если бы герр Минк в первый вечер завалил Мимею цветами, а потом в постель, Рики бы не беспокоился. А так…

Спектакль закончился. Гай торопливо снял грим, переоделся и исчез куда-то в компании очередной любительницы балета. Поклонница смотрела на него восторженно, а Гай довольно скалился, подмигивал Рики и все подталкивал девушку к двери, обнимая за талию, чтобы она не отвлекалась от цели предстоящего вечера.  
Оставшись один, Рики закурил. Было тревожно, словно их маленький театр, и маленький мир Рики стали ненадежными и шаткими. Еще и проверки какие-нибудь начнутся, на расовую полноценность.  
В дверь постучали, Рики удивился:  
— Грета, что случилось? — единственный человек в театре стучал, прежде чем войти в гримерку, и это была Грета.  
Но в комнату вошел высокий мужчина, рыжий, со шрамом во всю щеку. Он огляделся по сторонам, словно прикидывал, откуда начинать обыск.  
— Вы один? — спросил он, — с вами желают говорить… — рыжий отдернул занавес, глянул на стойку с костюмами.  
А человек, желавший поговорить, уже вошел и у Рики сердце забилось, словно собиралось сбежать куда подальше.  
— Катце, выйди, — приказал герр Минк негромко, и рыжий тут же скрылся за дверью.  
— Прошу вас… — начал Рики, но гость уже развернул кресло Гая и уселся.  
— Мне нравится, как ты танцуешь, — сообщил герр Минк бесстрастно.  
— Спасибо, — Рики потянулся к пачке сигарет, глянул на гостя и положил пачку на стол.  
— Встань, — приказал Минк.  
— Что? — опешил Рики.  
— Я хочу, чтобы встал, — повторил Минк. — Делай, что я говорю.  
Страх. Страх потянул Рики вверх, словно за шкирку вздернул и поставил на ноги. Когда у тебя неблагонадежная национальность, надо быть законопослушным и крайне осторожным в общении с теми, у кого национальность правильная. Досиделся ты в Берлине, идиот.

Гость тоже поднялся, блеснул бриллиантами Железного креста, шагнул ближе, и Рики только сейчас осознал, что не посмотришь на него иначе, как снизу вверх. Минк склонился к нему и Рики близко-близко увидел его синие глаза и светлые ресницы. Рики вдруг озарило пониманием, а уже потом Минк вывернул его руку за спину и стал однозначен в своих желаниях. Минк запустил пальцы в волосы Рики, дернул, вгляделся в его лицо.

— Ты будешь танцевать для меня. Завтра. Вечером за тобой приедут, в это же время, — он отпустил его и шагнул к двери.  
— Не думаете, что я могу кому-нибудь…  
— Рассказать? — Минк обернулся, — Кому? Кто тебе поверит, еврей?

Рики так и остался стоять, прислонившись к гримерочному столику, смотрел на закрытую дверь, думал бессмысленное: «Вот и все… И не вырвешься… Раньше надо было… Мимее, тварь, цветочки дарил, вот тебе и Мимея…» Рики представил, как он прямо сейчас приходит на Принц Альбрехт штрассе, как заявляет о гомосексуальных домогательствах. «Ваша фамилия?», — «Бронштейн, Лхапа — сценический псевдоним», — «Вы еврей?», — «Только по матери», — «И кто же вас домогается? Назовите имя», — «Герр Ясон Минк, кавалер Железного креста с разными украшениями, герой нации, да вот он у вас в коридоре на плакате висит», — «Мы сейчас же его арестуем, дорогой господин Лхапа. Спасибо, что сказали». Рики вытащил сигарету из пачки и засмеялся. Даже прикурить не мог, дерганый смех душил, Рики даже подвывал. Слишком смешно, слишком…  
Истерика понемногу отпустила. Рики еще потряхивало, но уже можно было отдышаться и, наконец, закурить. А еще полчаса назад он серьезно беспокоился, что Мимея будет, как Марика Рёкк, плясать на больших экранах и труппа останется без примы. Вот тебе и кино, и Марика…

Рики вышел из театра, поежился, поднял воротник куртки. Настороженно глянул на припаркованный у обочины Хорьх. «Это не то, — подумал со слабой надеждой, — ТО будет завтра».  
И ошибся. Кто-то неслышный уже цепко ухватил его под локоть: «Вы Рики Лхапа? Пройдемте со мной».  
Рики дернулся было, попытался вывернуться, но не решился. Куда бежать-то потом? Пристрелят и все.  
«Оружие при себе есть?», — его быстро похлопали по карманам, ощупали, — «Хорошо». Человек отпустил его и открыл дверцу машины. «Садитесь», — и Рики покорно полез в салон.  
Сидевший в салоне эсэсовец обернулся к нему.  
— О чем вы говорили с Минком, Бронштейн? — голос у него был резкий, уверенный, — Он предложил вам гомосексуальную связь?  
Рики вскинул глаза, но в полутьме выражение лица говорившего было не разглядеть. Черт его знает, может быть, это шанс, один на тысячу, шальной.  
В конце концов, если этот и так знает, в чем дело, покрывать герра Минка будет совсем уж глупо и самоубийственно. Он хоть и герой нации, а вот же, копают под него, и тоже, наверняка, люди не последние. Ходил бы ты, герр Минк, к Мимее, что тебе стоило?..  
— Да, — сказал Рики, — герр Минк предложил такую связь. Хоть я никогда не давал повода для такого рода… — он почему-то начал выражаться странным, казенным языком и сам себе удивился, — я, конечно, не дал согласия. И считаю, что это все, в смысле гомосексуализм, противоестественно…  
— Он назначил вам встречу? — перебил собеседник, — Где и когда?  
— Завтра вечером за мной должны приехать, после спектакля. Ехать я, конечно, не собираюсь, — добавил Рики поспешно и поморщился, так стыдно это прозвучало… Прямо Мимея: «Опять поклонник увивается, завтра зовет кататься на лошадях в свое имение. Ехать я, конечно, не собираюсь». Герр Минк, герой, твою мать, нации, явился и все стало унизительно, словно он уже трахнул Рики и печать ему на лоб поставил — годно к употреблению.  
Собеседник улыбнулся на это его «не собираюсь».  
— Вы поедете, — приказал, — и будете под нашим наблюдением. С вашей помощью, Бронштейн, Германия сотрет грязное пятно со своего лица. После вы дадите свидетельские показания. Вы достойный гражданин, Бронштейн, — произнес он одобрительно и раскрыл папку, лежащую у него на коленях. — Подпишите, это ваше заявление о гомосексуальных домогательствах.  
Эсэсовец включил свет в салоне.  
Рики взял бумагу — стандартное заявление, фамилии герра Минка, заявителя Бронштейна и даты были вписаны от руки. «Предложил вступить в гомосексуальную связь», «принуждал», «считаю своим долгом заявить о преступных намерениях»… Рики подписал и вернул ручку эсэсовцу.  
А если герр Минк просто пошутил? Или завтра он догадается и выставит его из дома, что тогда? Его расстреляют за клевету на героя нации? Рики нервно усмехнулся. Час назад он был относительно свободным человек, а теперь судьба тащила его на поводке, как щенка.  
— Вы исполнили долг гражданина Германии. Теперь вы под защитой гестапо, как свидетель. Идите, Бронштейн. Если будет необходимость, с вами свяжутся.  
Дверца машины открылась, Рики выпустили на волю. «Под защитой гестапо», иными словами «мы следим за тобой, попробуешь рыпаться — пришибем, как муху».  
Хорьх заурчал и покатился прочь, шелестя шинами.

— Домой, герр Ам? — спросил водитель.  
— Работать, Розен, работать. Завтра будет великий день.

Рики вернулся в театр. Сил не было идти домой. В гримерке он снова присел за столик, прикурил, но тут же затушил сигарету. Дым не лез в легкие, даже затошнило. Рики прилег на узкую кушетку, уверенный, что заснуть не сможет, и тут же провалился в сон.

Утром его разбудила Грета:  
— Ты напился? — спросила она деловито. Принюхалась, осмотрелась в поисках пустых бутылок, улыбнулась, — Я тебе кофе принесу. Ты странный иногда такой…

И покатился день, мимо, не задевая, словно Рики наблюдал за происходящим из окна или сквозь толщу воды. Он отработал репетицию, переоделся и вышел на улицу, но даже до перекрестка не дошел, вернулся. Казалось, все за ним следят и каждая машина притормаживает рядом.  
В гримерке Рики написал коротенькое письмо матери, о том, что скорее всего уедет из Берлина и новый адрес сообщит ей, когда устроится. Он хотел вложить в конверт ее фотографию, тоже на всякий случай. Очень не хотелось, чтобы ее трогали чужие руки, если что-то случится. Но и отсылать ее матери было странно. Что за подлая ситуация, все плохо, чего не коснись. Он порвал письмо и сжег в пепельнице. Матери не нужно это вранье, и ему тоже.  
Гай явился перед самым спектаклем, подозрительно оглядел Рики:  
— Проблемы? — спросил деловито, стягивая свитер, — Со здоровьем? Могу доктора посоветовать, если что-то такое, специфическое…  
Рики вскинулся:  
— Да пошел ты, — вышел в коридор, ощутимо толкнув Гая плечом.  
Походил туда сюда, покурил, вернулся. Гай смотрел на него хмуро и недоуменно:  
— Прости. У меня на самом деле крупные неприятности, — сказал Рики и сел гримироваться.

Как обычно, после второго звонка заглянула Грета:  
— Готовы, мальчики? А Мимеин летчик не явился. Неприлично бросать девушку, даже не познакомившись. Как так можно, без повода?  
— Может, он уже улетел. Англичан лупит, — заступился Гай за герра Минка.  
— Может быть. Но цветы он мог заказать заранее и летел бы себе. А он не заказал, — Грета осуждающе покачала головой.

Рики даже дышать стало легче. А если и правда улетел? Срочно вызвали, или еще что. И отправился герой нации совершать свои подвиги. Если это на самом деле так, если судьба Рики отвалила такой подарок, он завтра же уедет из Берлина. К чертям, куда угодно. Уезжают же люди…

Спектакль начался. В ложе на месте герра Минка сидел какой-то нормальный, безопасный человек. Рики отчаянно хотелось верить, что ему удалось проскочить, вывернуться из ошейника. К концу представления Рики страшно устал от этой полуживой надежды, она выжрала его изнутри, никак не хотела сдохнуть. Уж лучше бы Минк сидел в зале, тогда все было бы понятно.

— Ты все-таки имей в виду, если нужна помощь… — напомнил Гай и отправился куда-то, к веселым и ласковым поклонницам. Спустя десять минут в дверь постучали. «Входите», — сказал Рики. Явился давешний шрамированный Катце, слегка поклонился:  
— Господин Лхапа, машина вас ждет.  
Рики усмехнулся: «Служба доставки для герра Минка. Посылка готова».  
Они вышли из театра и рыжий услужливо распахнул дверцу машины.  
В салоне Рики сразу закурил, не спрашивая разрешения. Его беспокоило, что те, из гестапо, ему ничего не объяснили — что от него требуется, когда появится полиция. Они не сказали, а сам он не спросил. Может, они и так следят за домом, но, черт возьми, почему он не спросил?..

Герр Ясон Минк сидел в кресле, запахнувшись в халат, грел в руке снифтер с коньяком и рассматривал роспись на потолке. Одно из величайших изобретений человечества — картины на потолке, прекрасное средство скоротать время. Он сделал глоток и устроился удобнее. В детстве ему очень нравился этот парящий в облаках герой в блестящих латах, с мечом. Сверху на него пикировала то ли фортуна, то ли валькирия с лавровым венком. Тогда Ясон думал, что тут изображен триумф великого воина. Хоть это было, скорее, посмертное награждение в процессе вознесения. Удивительно, как много люди ухитрились засунуть в посмертие. Слава, верность долгу до последнего — каким ты будешь в оценке окружающих после смерти? Он еще раз посмотрел на нарисованного тщеславного покойника: «Тебе должно быть все равно, — мысленно укорил он. — Ты ничего не понимаешь».

Берлин на него плохо действовал. Ясон отпил коньяк и подумал, с чем можно сравнить Берлин. Например, с детской. Там все знакомо, все маленькое, цветное, и воспоминания там возникают тоже цветные и маленькие. Но что делать в детской более трех минут? Берлин можно сравнить со стеклянным шаром… Или со спектаклем. Ты знаешь, что все ненастоящее, ты просто зашел развлечься, а потом вернешься туда, где живешь на самом деле. Разбавленные коньяком мысли растекались радостно, как бензин в луже.  
Нечего делать в Берлине. Он может контролировать все, даже падение, но здесь это не нужно. Здесь даже свободная охота выглядит, как прятки в детском манеже. Выбрал цель, подошел совсем близко, увидел самое главное — глаза объекта, когда он понял, что побежден. Его сбили, все, он еще жив, но только для того, чтобы осознать поражение.  
И в этот раз самое главное Ясон уже увидел вчера в гримерке, когда танцовщик понял — все, дальше у него никакой свободы маневра. Риск, конечно, был. Ясон улыбнулся. Колоссальный риск. И условный, потому что герра Минка защищали не только дубовые листья, мечи, кресты и рукопожатие фюрера. Он был нужен Германии в небе. Если он допустит ошибку там, она станет последней, а на земле таких ошибок просто не может быть.  
— Герр Минк, разрешите? — Вошел Катце, за ним в гостиную шагнул Рики. На сцене он выглядел эффектнее, одежда делала его обычным. Ясон поморщился: цель обязана быть неординарной, иначе риск теряет смысл.  
— Можешь идти.  
Катце поклонился и вышел, непроницаемый, как осенний туман.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал Ясон, — ты будешь танцевать.  
Рики выпрямился, вздернул подбородок. Это становилось интересным. Еврейчик топорщится, еврейчик делает вид, что игра не проиграна.  
— Ну? — Ясон был выше почти на голову, сильнее, и ему надоело ждать.  
Рики потянул с плеч куртку, оглянулся, куда бы ее повесить, встретился взглядом с Ясоном и просто кинул ее на пол. Освобождаясь от обертки, цель преображалась, тело было главным козырем, единственным достоинством.  
Ясон уселся в кресло, налил себе еще коньяка, наблюдая, как Рики раздевается. Страх, ненависть и все-таки подчинение — в каждом движении, в каждом взгляде. Он горбится, а потом расправляет плечи, наверное, он считает, что так демонстрирует презрение, и все равно долго возится с ремнем на брюках, поворачивается спиной. Он думает, сзади он выглядит менее неприлично, чем спереди.  
Ясон сделал знак рукой, чтобы Рики вышел на середину комнаты, и тот повиновался.  
— Сними носки, — приказал Ясон, — слушай музыку. Сейчас ты будешь танцевать.

Рики присел на подлокотник кресла, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел в сторону. Ясон завел патефон и поставил пластинку. С самого начала он знал — это должен быть Бах. Живое, горячее тело и божественный оргАн — оскорбительное сочетание, как секс на алтаре или совращение монашек во время службы.  
Рики не двигался несколько тактов, вслушиваясь, потом оттолкнулся от подлокотника, пружинисто встал и начал танец. Ясон улыбался, наслаждаясь. Он не ошибся, у этого маленького еврея гениальное тело. Жалко, в доме не было сцены, надо было больше места. Бой танцовщика с музыкой, проигранный заранее, потому что мощное звучание органа подчинило его и влекло, влекло за собой.

Игла подпрыгнула на последней дорожке и поползла к центру пластинки.  
— Еще, — приказал Ясон и потянулся к патефону, чтобы перевернуть пластинку.  
— Нет, — сказал Рики тихо, тяжело дыша после танца.  
Ясон удивленно глянул на него, поднялся, подошел:  
— Нет? — спросил он тихо, крепко схватил Рики за запястье, завел ему руку за спину, и теперь прижимал к себе, касаясь губами виска. Рики не сопротивлялся, только смотрел ненавистно и усмехался.  
Хорошо, мы поиграем, что победы в гримерке не было. Мы сделаем вид, что охота не закончилась. Ясон был выше и сильнее, он чувствовал себя бесконечно могучим, как оргАн, а этот маленький пытается разорвать ритм и вырваться, но в этом суть танца и охоты.  
Рики облизнул губы, сглотнул и выдохнул яростным, сдавленным шепотом:  
— Извращенец, грязная свинья.  
Нет, это не то, он все портит. Тело должно молчать. Ясон коротко и сильно ударил Рики по лицу:  
— Заткнись.  
«Он так сильно боится, что ему уже не страшно, — подумал Ясон, — это плохо». Насилие примитивно и скучно, и так понятно, кто выиграет. Хотелось игры, продолжения танца.  
Рики выгнулся, пытаясь освободиться, оскалился и укусил Ясона в плечо. Цель должна была покоряться, сопротивляясь, но этот глупый еврей все делал неправильно. Ясон представил поваленную мебель, беспорядок в гостиной, безобразную глупую драку.  
Он ударил снова, сильнее, губы Рики треснули и протекли кровью на подбородок:  
— Тебе конец, понял? — Хрипло выкрикнул Рики, — Понял, мразь?  
«Идиот, — Ясон ужаснулся собственной глупости, — он не боится. Он донес. Не может быть». Он схватил Рики за волосы, запрокинул его голову, вглядываясь в испачканное кровью лицо:  
— Тебя пасли. Понял? Пидар, — Рики улыбнулся, обнажая зубы.  
Ясон поверил и тут же отшвырнул его к стене.  
— Пшел вон.  
Глупо, так глупо… Да не может быть. Ясон оглянулся, словно мог найти что-то важное, что моментально решило бы любую проблему.  
— Ты подписал что-то? Жидовский мусор. Я тебя уничтожу! — Ясон пнул Рики, не целясь, в мягкое, снова вцепился в волосы и выволок в коридор:  
— Катце! Вышвырни его через черный ход.

Одежду он выкинул в коридор, не глядя.

Какая глупая ошибка. Ясон оглянулся снова, сообразил, что ищет штаны. Надо собраться. Просто собраться. Клевета какого-то жида против слова Ясона Минка. Смешно. Из-за чего он так нервничает?

Он снова позвонил, вызывая Катце, но тот не откликался, видимо, был занят изгнанием еврея.

Ясон вышел в коридор, Рики там уже не было, только на полу валялась то ли рубашка, то ли майка. Черт, как же все глупо.  
Подняв компрометирующую тряпку, Ясон решительно направился в кабинет. Он не услышал звонка, но дверь в холле явственно хлопнула.

Времени для маневра не осталось.  
Ясон вошел в кабинет, закрыл дверь, швырнул улику в угол. Поохотился? Нарвался на засаду, молодец.

Он достал из ящика Вальтер, кинул в карман халата. И успокоился. Шанса, скорее всего, нет никакого, сегодняшняя ошибка — последняя в списке, все началось намного раньше.  
Ясон открыл бар, вытащил бутылку коньяка и рюмку, поставил на стол и сел в кресло. Как он посмертного позора испугался, надо же. Сам удивился. Но с позором еще есть шанс разобраться.  
Они вошли без стука, высокий эсэсовец и двое унтер-офицеров гестапо. Ясон улыбнулся даже — можно ли считать это достаточно привилегированным арестом, достойным героя нации?  
— Ясон Минк, вы арестованы, — лицо эсэсовца выражало неподвижное отвращение, словно он столкнулся с чем-то невероятно грязным, что ему предстояло трогать, а может и брать в руки. Ясон вытянул сигарету из пачки, щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил, посмотрел пристально:  
— На каком основании, штурмбаннфюрер? — спросил снисходительно, словно какой-нибудь почтальон или булочник попытался запретить ему вылет.

***

Рики сгреб ворох одежды, подхватил ботинки, плечом толкнул какую-то дверь и оказался в темной комнате, видимо, в обеденной.  
Было жгуче, до головокружения мерзко. Рики торопливо оделся, его била мелкая дрожь. Единственное, что нужно было сделать — вернуться и убить эту тварь, лично. Но это абсолютно нереально.  
Он попытался открыть окно, но не успел — кто-то вошел, включил свет.  
— Вы куда-то торопитесь, господин Лхапа? Хотите оставить нас так рано?  
Рики обернулся, увидел Катце и пистолет в его руке.  
— Тебе приказано вышвырнуть меня. Давай, вышвыривай.  
Катце покачал головой:  
— Вы свидетель, господин Лхапа. Мне очень жаль, но приказ господина Минка придется нарушить. Вы должны пойти со мной.

***

— Прекратите паясничать, Минк, — произнес Рауль негромко.  
Четыре месяца Ам вел это расследование и поражался, как долго этот вырожденец скрывал свою истинную личину.  
Имя героя нации впервые всплыло во время допроса одного богемного выродка, промышлявшего проституцией: «Ясон Минк, бывший клиент со специфическими вкусами». Мелкий извращенец упоминал и другие имена, но это было самым невероятным, тем не менее, проверка сведений началась. За четыре месяца удалось собрать доказательства полной моральной деградации национального героя.  
Рауль не сомневался ни минуты, что разоблачение необходимо. Пусть оно станет ударом для нации, но иначе очиститься невозможно. Санкцию на арест Рауль получил у бригадефюрера Хьюбера Бомы.  
Сейчас он смотрел на Минка, пьяного, явно неадекватного и думал, что гестапо обеспечивает самое главное — здоровье нации. Есть воины, есть вожди, а они — хирурги Германии.

— Положите руки на стол, чтобы я их видел, — приказал он, — Сейчас принесут вашу одежду и вы поедете с нами.  
Минк послушно опустил ладони на столешницу, посидел так несколько секунд, потом потянулся к пепельнице и взял сигарету:  
— Я солдат, я не стреляю в своих. Вы не против, я выпью? — Минк плеснул коньяк в рюмку, спросил светски, — Вы работаете на Британию? Иначе я не могу объяснить ваше поведение.

Минк выбрал правильную позицию — чтобы ударить его, пришлось бы тянуться через стол. Рауль сжал кулаки так, что скрипнули перчатки.  
— Вы пьяны, Минк, — ответил он холодно и брезгливо.  
— Скажи, зачем? Зачем это лично тебе? Карьерный рост, карьерный рост… Все ради него? — Ни один парашют не раскрывался, они лопались, как мыльные пузыри. Доказательства этот эсэсовец собрал, наверняка, и Ясон прекрасно представлял, что там могло быть. Замять такое дело может только фюрер, но именно он этого делать не станет. Потому что в Великой Германии использование мужской жопы не по прямому назначению приравнивается к государственной измене. И никаких шансов катапультироваться. Сейчас все решает этот штурмбаннфюрер, он — валькирия, может впустить в Валгаллу, может отправить в Хельхейм. Низвергнуть. Ясон опустил руку в карман, погладил пистолет и снова положил ладонь на стол, — Завтра я возвращаюсь на фронт. Должен был вернуться, — уточнил он и заговорил быстро, отчаянно, — Подожди до завтра. Это ведь то же самое по сути, расстрел здесь, расстрел там. Но там я нужен. Германии, тебе, в конце концов. Превосходство в небе сейчас важнее всего… Ставить его под угрозу — это измена, штурмбаннфюрер. Пусть без наград, без званий, как угодно, но я должен вернуться туда. Там мой долг, моя работа, я — для этого… — это был уже не парашют, а так, зонтик, который тут же сложился, смялся в комок.  
— У вас уже нет ни наград, ни званий, Минк, — сказал Рауль, — и не смейте говорить о долге, у вырожденцев его нет.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Можете ввести свидетеля, — разрешил Рауль.  
Катце втолкнул в кабинет Рики и вошел сам.  
— Ты нашел новых хозяев, Катце? — поинтересовался Минк почти весело.  
— Я служу великой Германии.  
— Рики Лхапа, вы подтверждаете, что стали жертвой извращенных домогательств со стороны этого человека? — спросил Рауль, — Этот человек предлагал вам вступить в гомосексуальную связь?  
— Да, — ответил тот бесцветно.

Рауль кивнул, на мгновение отвернулся, тут же раздался выстрел, Катце дернул головой и косо повалился на пол.  
— Уволил предателя, — сообщил Минк и положил пистолет на стол. Ам заглянул в синие веселые глаза бывшего героя и выстрелил точно между ними, в лоб.  
— Этот жив? — спросил Рауль у унтер-офицера, склонившегося к Катце. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Что ж… — Рауль присел на край стола, подвинул к себе телефон, снял трубку и набрал номер, — Штурмбаннфюрер Ам. Соедините меня с оберфюрером, — «Выйдите», — приказал он вполголоса, дождался, когда выведут Рики, и продолжил, — Да, все прошло, как и предполагалось… Нет, застрелен, оказывал сопротивление аресту. Погиб мой информатор. Свидетель жив, доказательств достаточно. Вы правы. Понял вас. Жду приезда криминалистов. После Рёма это будет самое громкое дело.

***

— Нет, в данный момент мы не можем позволить расшатывать обстановку. Имя Минка должно остаться незапятнанным, — резко сказал министр пропаганды, — Смерть, достойная героя — да. Ваш подчиненный проявил излишнее рвение, вы решайте, как исправить ситуацию. Считайте, что это распоряжение фюрера.

***

Рики казалось, что их забыли в этом доме. Его успели подробно допросить, задавали одни те же вопросы, и он снова и снова рассказывал: что говорил герр Минк, как хватал, где стоял. От множества повторений Рики казалось, что он бесконечно пересказывает отрывок из какого-то кинофильма, к которому не имеет никакого отношения.  
Герр Ам сидел в кресле, листал документы, что-то подчеркивал, иногда выходил из гостиной, и Рики был уверен, что он отправляется в кабинет созерцать труп поверженного врага.

А время шло, и ничего не происходило. Рики прикрыл глаза, потому что сил больше не было смотреть на истинных арийцев. Он не сомневался, что не выберется живым из этой истории. Здесь героя нации можно пристрелить, как самого последнего еврея, а уж еврея-то… В этой игре он даже не пешка.  
Скорее бы все закончилось.  
Рики сидел, прислонившись к стене затылком, и не стал открывать глаза, когда хлопнула входная дверь, в коридоре зазвучали шаги и кто-то вошел в гостиную. Ему надоело быть свидетелем.  
— Хьюберт, рад вас видеть, — произнес герр Ам несколько сварливо, — тела в кабинете, обыск пока никаких дополнительных материалов не дал.  
— Я беру это дело под личный контроль. Ты временно отстранен от расследования, Рауль. Твоим людям приказываю сдать оружие.  
Рики приоткрыл глаза и сквозь ресницы смотрел, как рывком вскочил с кресла долговязый Ам, поднял руку:  
— Моя группа подчиняется мне. Что происходит, Хьюберт? Мы все арестованы? — он усмехнулся.  
Двое эсэсовцев стояли друг против друга, и Рики подумал, что они очень похожи, как автомобили одной марки — рост, телосложение, форма, прическа, даже цвет волос одинаковый. Новая раса, в самом деле.  
— До окончания внутреннего расследования ты отстранен. Дело Минка закрыто. Ты поступил правильно, к тебе претензий нет. Преступник наказан, огласки не будет.  
— Решил замять дело? Деградировавший извращенец остается героем нации? — герр Ам говорил спокойно и вдруг рявкнул так, что Рики вздрогнул и открыл глаза, — Фюрер в курсе этого решения? Он в курсе, что мы прекращаем расследование и прикрываем гниль в люфтваффе?  
— Фактически, да, — второй эсэсовец был невозмутим, — это распоряжение фюрера.  
— В таком случае я, хоть я и отстранен, оставляю за собой право требовать личной аудиенции. И я этого добьюсь.  
— Рауль, я взываю к твоему здравому смыслу. Мы совершили политическую ошибку. Они очень дорого стоят. Черт возьми, Рауль, не будет никаких аудиенций. Дело не просто закрыто, его не было.  
— Ты сошел с ума? — спросил герр Ам задумчиво, расстегивая кобуру.  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — Бома сделал шаг назад. Его люди ждали этого и тут же взяли на прицел беспокойного герра Ама и двух его подчиненных.  
— В стране переворот? — спросил Рауль напряженно, сжимая в руке Вальтер, — Ты предатель, Бома. Я буду стрелять.  
— Весело вы живете, ребята, — сказал Рики громко и рассмеялся.

***

— В гримерке перевернули все. Я даже не думал, что бывают такие педантичные люди. Обои содрали, стол Рики разобрали совсем… — Гай потер переносицу, оглянулся потерянно, — Допросили. Так он ничего не сказал. Неприятности у него были какие-то… А я не верю, — добавил он шепотом, — Не верю, что он мог такое… Мать у него в Америке, они тоже спрашивали… Но я же ничего не знаю!  
С утра в театре шел обыск, труппу собрали в зрительном зале и вызывали по одному в директорский кабинет, на допрос.  
— Может, он из-за Мимеи? — спросил кто-то, — Но не Британская разведка, не верю я в это…  
— Что мы знаем? — философски заметил дирижер Август. — Что у человека на уме? Я могу сказать за себя, а за другого… Достать гранату по нашим временам можно. Можно, не будем себя обманывать. Угнать автомобиль… Если у человека такое в голове, он может и угнать… И все-таки, — Август многозначительно покачал головой, — Рики был евреем. Это деструктивные люди. С абсолютно другой психикой, — и добавил, — с больной психикой.  
— Ты гнида, Август, — сказал Гай, поперхнулся воздухом, ударил кулаком в спинку зрительского кресла, до крови сбив костяшки пальцев. Выдохнул, положил руки на подлокотники, сжал их, и замолчал.  
— Мимея долго у них, со мной они быстрее… Но я правда был далек… У меня механика. Сцена. Колосники вот…  
— Кто же откажется поговорить с Мимеей?  
— Ну что, конец нашему театру? Все? Он бы хоть подумал о том, как мы жить будем!  
Хлопнула дверь и гестаповец ввел в зал Грету. Она прикрывала ладонью рот, словно боялась закричать, но держалась прямо. Другой рукой она прижимала к груди газету.  
— Ждите, фрейлин Шефер, вас вызовут.  
Грета кивнула и пошла к сцене.  
— Мы здесь! Иди к нам, — ей помахали рукой. Грета обернулась, все так же стискивая ладонью лицо.  
— Только узнала, — догадался проницательный Август.  
Гай встал и пошел к ней, по сидениям, перешагивая через спинки кресел.  
— Я сейчас! — крикнул он.  
Грета сделала шаг, ударилась о подлокотник, и осела на пол.  
— Вызовите кто-нибудь врача, девушке плохо!  
Теперь уже вся труппа бросилась к Грете. Ее уложили на пол, кто-то поддерживал голову, кто-то гладил ее по руке, пытаясь успокоить. Принесли воды. Грета вдруг оттолкнула Гая, села:  
— Ведь это неправда? Они ошиблись? Опечатка, такая грубая опечатка. Совсем не умеют работать в этих газетах. А мы ведь им скажем? А Рики? Он ведь здесь? Скажите мне, что он здесь! Рики! — закричала она, глядя в потолок, где среди облаков нарисованные купидоны сплетали цветочные гирлянды.  
— Ее надо перенести на диван. Это истерика. Помогите же ей, наконец! — Грету подняли и понесли. На полу остался лежать измятый утренний номер Volkischer Beobachter.

«Вчера, в 22.40, было совершено покушение на майора люфтваффе Ясона Минка.  
Автомобиль, в котором находились майор люфтваффе, кавалер Железного креста с дубовыми листьями, мечами и бриллиантами, Ясона Минк и сопровождавший его штурмбаннфюрер СС Рауль Ам, столкнулся с автомобилем „Опель“, за рулем которого находился Рики Бронштейн, проживавший в Берлине под фамилией Лхапа. После столкновения, террорист метнул в салон автомобиля, в котором находились Минк и Ам, гранату. В результате взрыва все, находившиеся в салоне, погибли. Бронштейн пытался скрыться с места преступления и был застрелен полицией».

***

«В траурном убранстве столица Великой Германии. Приспущены государственные флаги. Десятки тысяч берлинцев пришли сегодня на Вильгельмштрассе чтобы проститься с великим сыном Германии. Нескончаемый поток людей двигается через зал, где установлен гроб с телом национального героя.  
Гибель Ясона Минка отозвалась болью в сердце каждого немца. Враги нанесли подлый и трусливый удар, вырвав из наших рядов лучшего из лучших. Он наносил разящие удары в небе, каждым победоносным боевым вылетом укрепляя подавляющее превосходство Германии и приближая нашу окончательную победу.  
Но мы лишь плотнее сомкнем ряды и ответим на подлый, предательский удар врага со всей арийской яростью и сокрушим его сопротивление. Величие Германии и новый порядок, основанный на превосходстве арийской расы — вот те святыни, за которые бился и отдал жизнь Ясон Минк. Он навечно в наших рядах и в наших сердцах». Министр пропаганды дочитал гранки завтрашней «Volkischer Beobachter», задумался и оставил резолюцию: «Следует упомянуть об узах товарищества, связывавших Минка и Ама. Подчеркните неразрывную связь вермахта и СС, люфтваффе и гестапо. Дружба двоих героев как символ единого боевого братства. Обязательно развить эту мысль».


End file.
